dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daipenmon
I don't get it... Has anyone ever actually flamed you over your beliefs? All I remember is you trying to convert me while I refused and remained atheist.--OtakuD50 04:05, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah Eel and Scorp from the digimon social board(board 510) at Gamefaqs--Daipenmon 04:10, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :That's GameFAQs, not here... I've never seen anybody here attack you directly, just get angry at you when you tried preaching to them. Honestly, I doubt anybody here cares what faith you are, as long as you don't bug us about it. --CRtwenty 04:58, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Hnn. You're that obnoxious bible thumper, right? Isn't the point of making a second account not to give yourself away? --Dumdumdumbutt 22:41, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Copied and pasted from Rhinokabuterimon, my alt account.--Daipenmon 05:12, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :If you call that an attack you obviously haven't been hanging around GFAQs enough. --CRtwenty 05:15, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ---- Pokemon Diamond and Pearl I'm getting both of them soon and choosing the water starter.--Daipenmon 23:01, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Actually, you should get Turtwig. The first gym is rock and the second is gras. You'd have a strong advantage first, and be even on the second leader. -Biccy 23:52, 23 April 2007 (UTC) I'll just catch a Starly and four other pokemon and deal with them easily. But l will choose Pochama, due to it's final evolution being water/steel. Finally got all 8 badges in Pearl.--Daipenmon 01:21, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Hey what style of martial arts do you use if you don't mind me askin?--Cubia X 21:38, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Wing Chun.--Daipenmon 21:41, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Interesting...who taught you?--Cubia X 22:23, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Tracy Daniels, l'm still a brown belt.--Daipenmon 23:30, 25 July 2007 (UTC) If you still train keep it up no sense in stopping if you've got that far. ^_^--Cubia X 23:43, 25 July 2007 (UTC) What belt are you right now? If before you were a Brown belter, Are you a Black belt??? Tepellin 02:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm taking Shaolin right now, and i'm a blue belt. .hack fanfics Why not? I mean, it isn't an official extension of the .hack series but I'm basing it off of real events of the .hack story. Remember to sign your name, please, and there is not need for fandom even fanfics here, but you can always create a .Hack//fandom wiki.--Daipenmon 21:50, 25 August 2007 (UTC) How would I do that? ComputerLord2009 :Google is your friend.--Ellimist 23:16, 25 August 2007 (UTC) possible data bug? Viva PiÃ±ata Â® Found it and copied it on gamefaqs, message board 510--Daipenmon 02:06, 1 November 2007 (UTC) What the... Tepellin 02:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) .hack Novels and Manga Have you ever read AI buster, Legend of the Twilight, Zero, or Cell? I'm just wondering. I have the two AI buster Novels and the full Legend of the Twlilght but not Zero or Cell.--Daipenmon 01:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Helluger Why did you remove the quote for Helluger? ---- User:PhaethonZer0fNothing Someone else will just replay thru all of G.U. and then add a quote to Helluger then--Daipenmon 04:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I added the quote because I am playing Reminisce again. When I encountered Helluger, I immediately went to the corresponding page and added a quote. ---- User:PhaethonZer0fNothing What about the other chaotic pks, who don't have a quote on their pages like Garden Michelle?--Daipenmon 22:08, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hahmm. Daipenmon your a good user but leave this one alone. No you were just about to do that anyway, bleh my apologies. PhaethonZer0fNothing, while your replaying the series would you mind including the intros for the remaining Chaotic PK word for word? Also some background on their personalities, without too much speculation would be nice. If someone can finish the history sections on each of their pages we can remove them from cleanup. Also I looked at the quote, does Hellugar really say that? Seems shady, but would anyone mind finding a better one later on? I can get picture for the infobox. The reason we don't information on the other pages is a lack of participation. (and my laziness hahaha) Outlaw630 23:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Haseo dot hack cell gallery Why did you undo my edit? Those images I removed are obviously from .hack//Returner, not Cell. The gallery they were placed in was Cell. If they were going to be placed in a Haseo gallery, then a Returner gallery should be made. Stop undoing my edits of Kite & Tabby The line "In her Cross Rengeki, she tackles Tokio suggestively to onto the ground before giggling." is unneeded text which is not really trivia and just saying what happens in her Cross Rengeki. Kite's Xth Xth Form appearance "After using enough Virus Cores both his wave symbols disappear for the first time" I only removed "for the first time" because it nothing to do with his appearance and we just need to know that his wave symbols disappear not that its for the first time. Lamarfll 15:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Look Lamafil, the thing about Kite(Link) and Tabby(Link) is true, even kite's Wave symbols disappearing for the first time, ok?--Daipenmon 17:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) But its not needed it only suppose to tell how Kite looks in his Xth form so its unnecessary to say how "kite's Wave symbols disappearing for the first time" Lamarfll 18:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC)